


Es ist genug

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Reading, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hunter Retirement (Supernatural), No Spoilers, Sam Winchester Wants a Dog
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Wie Dean auf äußerst beiläufige Art und aus einer puren Laune heraus hinter allem einen Punkt setzt. Sehr zu Freuden von Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Es ist genug

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser kleine Oneshot entstand am Vorabend der Premiere zu den letzten Supernatural Folgen von Staffel 15.  
> Das Finale wirkte noch wie in weiter Ferne und mir war nach etwas Kitsch und Trost im Angesicht des Abschieds zumute.   
> Die Geschichte enthält keine Spoiler zu oder Hinweise auf das tatsächliche Finale der Serie!  
> ACHTUNG: Spoiler im Nachwort enthalten.

Eine neue Jagd, der nächste Fall. Irgendeine beliebige nordamerikanische Kleinstadt in Oregon mit genug Holzfälleranteil in der Bevölkerung, um doch nicht ganz bieder zu wirken. Wald, Wald und noch mehr Wald. Regen, Kälte. Ein typischer Tag im tiefsten Herbst: _Grau_.  
Das nächste heruntergekommene Motel mit verdrecktem Bad, verstopftem Abfluss und durchgelegenen Matratzen, die ihn am nächsten Morgen deutlich spüren ließen, dass er keine zwanzig mehr war.  
  
Mieser Kaffee von der Tanke nebenan, nachdem sie sich in die abgetragene falsche FBI Kluft gezwängt hatten.  
  
Dean liebte und hasste dieses Leben und er war es leid. Er war es leid, ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen, als sie mit quietschenden Schuhen, durch die die kalte Nässe des Novembermorgens kroch, die hiesige Polizeistation betraten, um den ortsansässigen und natürlich äußerst übel gelaunten Sheriff zu dem Fall zu befragen. Wenigstens mangelte es ihnen am Ende nicht an ausreichend Informationen, wenn es bei ihrem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen schon keine Nettigkeiten auszutauschen gegeben hatte. Wiedersehen würde man sich vermutlich ohnehin nicht. Wozu irgendwelche Bande knüpfen? Warum sich mit Arschlöchern anlegen. Es hatte alles wenig Sinn.  
  
Eine Liste voller Namen, Augenzeugen, die nächsten Angehörigen des Opfers – Adressen, die es der Reihe nach abzuklappern galt.  
Sollten sie sich aufteilen?, fragte Sam und Dean brummte als Antwort nur etwas Unverständliches. Vermutlich würde es schneller gehen, wenn sie sich trennten, ermunterte Sam, dem Deans miese Stimmung natürlich ausgerechnet heute nicht einfach entgangen sein konnte.  
Ja, seinetwegen konnten sie die Befragungen getrennt machen, sagte Dean schließlich und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Liste der Namen und Adressen, um sich sein erstes _Opfer_ , äh, natürlich seine erste Anlaufstelle, einzuprägen.  
Sam runzelte die Stirn. Ob Dean sich eine kurze Auszeit nehmen wollte? Die Befragungen könnten auch bis nach dem Essen warten, immerhin hatten sie heute noch gar nichts gefrühstückt. Dean verneinte. Sie hatten zwischen ihrem Motel an der Autobahnausfahrt bis zum Revier, das relativ in der Stadtmitte gelegen war, nicht viele Lokalitäten ausmachen können, die so wirkten, als servierten sie dort ein Frühstück, das ihrer beider Ansprüche gerecht werden könnte.  
Na schön, gab Sam nach, aber dann sollten sie vielleicht doch lieber zusammenbleiben?  
Dean murrte, aber gab sich geschlagen.  
Oh ja, wie er diesen Job liebte. Manchmal. Nur eben nicht heute. Oder inzwischen vielleicht auch überhaupt gar nicht mehr.  
  
Ihre erste Befragung führte sie zum lokalen Tierheim, in dem offenbar die Exfreundin des Opfers an den Wochenenden ehrenamtlich aushalf, die sich zufällig am Morgen seines Todes von ihm getrennt hatte. Genug Stoff für eine mittelmäßige Telenovela-Folge. Nicht, dass Dean dabei irgendwie hätte mitreden können, _d ios mío_.  
Wie befürchtet, erwarteten sie im Tierheim verheulte Augen und zerknüllte Taschentücher, die allesamt zu der jungen Frau inmitten einer Meute jaunernder und fiepender Hunde gehörten. Die Tiere schienen durch das anhaltende Weinen ihrer Betreuerin ebenfalls ganz aufgewühlt zu sein und vielleicht war Dean nach dem üblichen _Guten-Tag-FBI-mein-Beileid-Miss-aber-können-Sie-uns-vielleicht-sagen_ -Bullshit ein kleines bisschen froh, dass Sam seine Hand an die Gitterstäbe hielt, um einen besonders nervösen, großen Köter, der eigenartig mottenzerfressen wirkte, mit einem aufmunternden Tätscheln zu beruhigen. Natürlich nicht, ohne ihn vorab ausgiebig an seiner Hand schnüffeln zu lassen.  
_Nerd_ , dachte Dean und erntete für sein sichtliches Nasenrümpfen nur einen müden Lacher von Sam. Oh ja. Routine. Alles wie immer. Er _liebte_ es.   
  
Sie begannen mit der Befragung, nachdem Exfreundin ein Glas Wasser und ein frisches Taschentuch bekommen hatte. Warum sie sich vom Opfer getrennt hätte? Und ob ihr irgendetwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen wäre, vielleicht etwas Unerklärliches, wie der Geruch nach faulen Eiern, seltsame Temperaturschwankungen, flackernde Lichter?  
Sie hätte sich von ihrem Freund getrennt, weil der in letzter Zeit für ihren Geschmack etwas zu tief im Okkultismus versunken wäre, aber dass er sich inmitten einer Herde Kühe irgendeiner heidnischen Gottheit selbst opferte, das hätte Exfreundin natürlich niemals vermutet. Er sei früher so ein lieber Kerl gewesen, ganz süß, immer zuvorkommend, hätte doch so viel Lebensfreude gehabt.   
Ach was, wie sich das denn geändert hätte?, fragte Sam und gab sich Mühe, so zu klingen, als würde er nicht die räudige Töle, die sich inzwischen durch die Gitterstäbe an ihn schmiegte, deutlich spannender finden.  
  
Dean beobachtete das Schauspiel eine Zeit lang. Lächelte _unverbindlich-professionell-mitfühlend_ , nickte, machte an den richtigen Stellen der Erzählung von Exfreundin ein betroffenes Gesicht. Tat, als würde es ihn kalt lassen, wie schnell Sam Freundschaft mit dem Mistvieh schloss, das genießerisch den Kopf neigte, um Sam zu signalisieren, an welcher Stelle sein Nacken am besten zu kraulen sei.  
  
Auf welchen Namen die Töle denn eigentlich hörte, wollte Dean schließlich wissen, vielleicht eine Spur zu ruppig und vielleicht hätte er das Tier nicht tatsächlich _Töle_ nennen sollen, und erntete damit Überraschung von allen menschlichen Anwesenden.  
  
Der Hund hieß Picard, sagte die verheulte Exfreundin und das war ein Fehler.  _Picard, tja dann, aye, Captain._  
  
Ja, Dean liebte den Job, oder zumindest hatte er sich das für eine sehr lange Zeit einreden können. Aber heute, bei der Aufklärung eines weiteren Falls, an einem furchtbar verregneten Novembermorgen ohne Frühstück in Oregon, nach einer furchtbaren Nacht in einem miesen Motel war das Maß voll.  
  
Man bräuchte den Hund eventuell für die streng geheime Arbeit des FBIs und es würde sehr dabei helfen, Exfreundin nicht als Verdächtige in dem Fall zu behandeln, wenn sie sich dem Wunsch der beiden Agents beugte und ihnen die Papiere der räudigen Flohschleuder – ähm, natürlich von Picard – aushändigte, und das Tier auch gleich dazu.  
  
Sam sagte die ganze Zeit über nichts, aber der Mund stand ihm offen, als Exfreundin den Hund für sie aus dem Zwinger holte und Dean zeigte, wo er auf den Papieren zu unterschreiben hatte.  
  
Es ging alles überraschend schnell. Das liebte Dean _wirklich_ an ihrem Job. Die Türen, die er einem manchmal öffnete. Obwohl er es war, der Sam – und Picard – die Tür des Tierheims öffnete. Und tatsächlich (nicht, dass er es selbst hätte fassen können), die rechte Hintertür von Baby.  
  
Wenn der Hund während der Fahrt auf den Sitz kotzte oder es wagte, sonst irgendeine Körperflüssigkeit auf dem Leder zu hinterlassen, würde Dean aus seinem verlausten Fell eigenhändig einen Bettvorleger für Sam machen und außerdem müsste Sam mit seiner Zahnbürste jede Spur entfernen, die darauf hinwies, dass je ein Hund im Auto gewesen war. Ob Sam das kapiert hätte?  
Sam nickte nur.  
  
Und dann fuhren sie frühstücken. Zur nächstbesten Tankstelle. Fettiges Essen, ungesund, genug Cholesterin für eine ganze Woche. Sam sagte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort.   
Warum?, fragte er irgendwann und seine Stimme klang so rau, als hätte er sie länger als bloß eine halbe Stunde nicht benutzt. Wenn Dean genauer hinsah, hätte er vielleicht sogar Tränen in den Augenwinkeln seines kleinen Bruders erkannt. Aber Dean sah nicht genauer hin. Er war ja nicht bescheuert.  
Stattdessen lächelte er einfach nur.  
  
„Weil's genug ist“, sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie schweigend im Auto ihr Frühstück verputzt hatten, nur begleitet vom schlabbernden Hapsen eines zufriedenen Hundes vom Rücksitz.  
„Wir haben genug getan.“  
  
Sam warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.  
Und dann brachen sie auf, um ihren letzten Fall zu klären, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. Vielleicht wartete Cas schon im Bunker auf sie.

**Author's Note:**

> //   
> SPOILER
> 
> Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass auch im echten Finale der Serie ein Hund eine (wenn auch kleine) Rolle spielen könnte. Der Vergleich zu meiner Geschichte fühlt sich aber (insbesondere mit ihrem letzten Satz) bis heute sehr schmerzhaft an.  
> Bleibt stark!


End file.
